


Alone in the Dark

by GuiltyRed



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Energy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Dirge of Cerberus: Nero the Sable has just entrapped Vincent in his inescapable darkness, not realizing just what was trapped with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Alone in the Dark  
> **Author:** GuiltyRed**  
> Rating:** R  
> **Warnings:** none  
> **Word count:** 498  
> **Summary:** Set during Dirge of Cerberus: Nero the Sable has just entrapped Vincent in his inescapable darkness, not realizing just what was trapped with him.  
> **Prompt:** Final Fantasy VII, Vincent/Chaos: energy sex, Vincent as top – "Someone is whispering softly to me / shadows of things that no one can see…"  
> **A/N:** Title from the same song as the prompt – "The Dark" from TSO's _Beethoven's Last Night_. And thank you to the requester for using that prompt: the story practically wrote itself.

Time loses all meaning within this darkness. It stretches, bends, twists until past and future reunite like lovers long lost: abruptly, and with little concern for bruising.

Vincent knows that he must hurry, find the way out before he, too, begins to lose all meaning. Nero is truly not his enemy, but the dark doesn't care. The dark consumes everything…

…except _him_.

Chaos writhes and flexes his wings, flowing into the dark as though he had been born here. Yellow eyes survey the pulsing blackness, and he smiles.

Vincent has never seen Chaos in quite this way before. True, there had been dreams, but those can so rarely be trusted, colored as they must be by the mind's love of its own sanity. At this moment, Vincent's sanity is curled up in a corner of his awareness, weaving armor for itself out of fragile strands of memory.

"We have to get back," Vincent states. He offers his right hand, and waits.

"So." Chaos paces around him like a panther, studying him. "_This_ is my cage, my prison. You look different from here."

"I never intended to imprison you."

"You never offered to set me free."

Scarlet eyes meet gold, and Vincent nods. "This is true. I've never considered it. Would I survive, if you left me? I'd rather not die for my charity."

Chaos steps closer, regards the offered hand, then gently twines his clawed fingers through human ones. "Yes. You will survive." Fangs show in a grin as Chaos adds, "Though you may have to remember how to fight without me."

Crackles of energy split the darkness, drawing an electric blue net around the two.

"Time grows short," Vincent observes calmly even as his heart trembles; to be caught here forever would be worse than dying.

Tattered crimson wings beat against the stillness and the net dissolves. "I will stay with you, until this fight is over," Chaos whispers, "but as soon as Omega sleeps I wish to go with him. It is my place."

Vincent smiles and nods again. "Agreed. Thank you, Chaos. I wish I could have known you better."

"And I you, human." Chaos touches his cheek with surprising tenderness, his claws cool and delicate and leaving no mark. "Vincent Valentine, of my own free will I bond with you, one last time."

An aurora of Lifestream green forms between the two, growing brighter as the distance between them shrinks to nothing. Chaos wraps himself around Vincent, embracing him with arms and legs and wings, and for one blinding heartbeat Vincent feels the power of their union flooding through him like sex and death and all the other great uncharted mysteries that the dark is home to. Vincent's back arches as his body responds, taking what is offered in pure, unshadowed joy.

"And now," Chaos whispers, his voice a sated purr, "the curtain opens on our last act." Silver talons part the shredded darkness as Chaos ushers Vincent back into the world of light.


End file.
